“Wireless computing” is a term that has come to describe wireless communications between computing devices or between a computer and peripheral devices such as printers. For example, many computers, including tower and laptop models, have a wireless communications card that comprises a transmitter and receiver connected to an antenna. Or alternatively, a Host Wire Adapter (HWA) is connected to the computer by a USB (Universal Serial Bus) cable. The HWA has an RF (Radio Frequency) transmitter and receiver capable of communicating data in a USB-cognizable format. Alternatively, a computer platform has a transceiver that enables it to communicate wirelessly to a Wireless Access Point. This enables the computer to communicate by RF transmission with a wireless network of computers and peripheral devices. The flexibility and mobility that wireless computing affords is a major reason for its commercial success.
Platforms unintentionally emit Radio Frequency Interference (RFI) from several sources such as LCD (liquid crystal displays), data buses, hard drives, and system clocks. The frequencies at which RFI is generated overlap with the frequencies of wireless communication systems. Therefore, platform RFI can degrade performance.